Exodus
by Dark Seraphim410
Summary: This story takes place just after Chapter 95! Don't read unless you have read the manga.
1. Chapter 1

Exodus

dark_seraphim410

Chapter One

"Seras, leave us."

Seras tried her best to close the broken door. Alucard smiled devilish as he still could taste Integra's sweet blood on his tongue. The bullet wounds in his chest healed as he got up from the floor. He was now face to face with Integra. His eyes held the flames of desire for Integra as they locked onto her. His haunting eyes drew Integra's mind into a free-fall of passionate thoughts. Her cheeks became flush as a smirk came across her face.

"Did you miss me, Countess?"

Alucard wrapped his left arm around Integra and pulled her body to him. Her right hand and bosom rested on his chest. He could her warmth even through his coat and shirt. Her fingers played with the ends of his tie. She tilted her head up to him as her lower lip quivered from the overwhelming feeling of longing for him. He felt her breath against his cheek as it became heavy, causing her heart to race.

"What do you wish of me, Integra?"

The passion play began as Alucard knew her thoughts and was willing to tempt her to speak them aloud. Alucard cuffed her face with his hand and wrapped his lips on her earlobe. Integra grasped as she felt him gently pull on her ear. He pulled away and brought his lips to hers. He softly placed a feather kiss on her lips.

"What do you want of me, Countess? What do you desire, Integra? Tell me…"

Alucard kissed her cheek and dragged his lips against her face as he traveled down to her neck. He parted his lips to suck on her neck. Integra's fingers wrapped around his tie as his tongue played against the skin of her neck. He opened his mouth slightly more and his fangs lightly touched her neck. Alucard chuckled and smiled as a hard moan came from Integra's lips as she gripped his shirt.

"Tell me, Integra…"

The hand that held her face was now traveling down her pajama top. Alucard's strong fingers gently opened the first button. His index finger traced the skin between her breasts as his hand traveled to the next button. He could feel Integra's body trembled with his touch as she let a soft moan escaped from her lips. She dropped her arm away from his chest as his hand rested against her chest.

"Alucard… I…"

"Yes, Integra. Say it, Countess. Tell me what you want, Integra Fairbrook Wingate Hellsing."

Alucard opened the next button to expose her right breast to the cool air of the bedroom. He ran his fingers against the edge of her hardened nipple.

"Tell me…"

"What I want is…"

Alucard lowered his head to her nipple and let his tongue escaped to it. Integra tilted her head further back and closed her eye as she felt the tip of his tongue against her. Alucard began to enjoy himself when he suddenly heard a sound from afar. He pulled his head away from Integra and closed her pajama top to cover her up. Integra was surprised and opened her eye.

"What is wrong?"

"I thought I heard something."

"What? What did you hear?"

Alucard heard another sound he knew too well. He turned Integra quickly away from the window. The motion jerked her head and hurt her neck. She heard the window break as a bullet came through. Alucard used his body as a shield to protect Integra but to no avail. The bullet went through him and hit Integra. They fell to the floor.

"Integra!"

Everything happened too quickly that Integra was stunned. She looked down and saw a bullet wound in her left shoulder. She raised her hand to the wound as the sight of it brought on the pain. Alucard brought his hand to the wound and helped her hold it down.

"I'm fine. It's just a flesh wound."

Another shot rang through the air and hit Alucard's back. He held opened his coat and summoned his bats. They circled around and some covered the window. Seras rushed through the broken door as bullets fired through the shield of bats that protected Alucard and Integra.

"Master! Sir Integra!"

"Seras, go! Get the shooter! I want him or her alive!"

Integra yelled her order as she pointed to the window. Seras ran through the bats and bullets and jumped through the window but the bullets continued their assault. Integra reached for her gun that was on her bed. She then reached under the bed for a metal box and opened it.

"Alucard, your guns!"

Integra handed Alucard his 'Jackal' and ARMS guns to him.

"Excellent!"

Alucard grimed and laughed as the spirit of war came over him. Integra smiled back just as a bullet passed the top of her head. She reached back under the bed and took magazines for both her and Alucard's guns. She turned and crawled to the doorway. Alucard followed her as the bullets continued to hit his back. Integra reached the hallway and stood up against the wall. Alucard stood on the opposite side of the doorway.

"Please tell me that this isn't Millennium again!

"No, we destroyed Millennium. I personally killed the Major."

Integra pointed to her missing eye.

"Iscariot?"

"I doubt that they would attack in my own home."

"Not exactly the reunion I had in mind but, fun nonetheless…"

"Yes… I…"

A bullet barely passed Integra's face from the left of the hallway. Alucard grunted in anger and Integra quickly turned her head. They drew their guns and fired at their target. Their bullets hit their mark and the gunman fell to the floor. Footsteps echoed from both sides of the hallway. Integra and Alucard positioned themselves for battles as they stood back to back to each other.

"Together again in the heat of battle…"

Alucard tilted his head towards her and whispered. Integra smiled softly as she turned her head to him.

"Like old times…"

The enemy moved closed into their sight and Alucard fired first. He pulled his trigger continuously as the enemy came forth. Integra fired her gun, hitting an enemy between the eyes. She continued to fire as each bullet hit their mark. Between each shot, Integra could hear Alucard's devilish laugh as he enjoyed the thrills of battle. He pulled his trigger but the Jackal gun was empty.

"Ammo!"

Alucard ejected the empty magazine out of the gun. He held it to his side and Integra loaded a new clip as she continued to fire her gun. Soon her gun was empty as well. Alucard turned to fire from both sides as Integra stood behind him reloading her weapon. Once her gun was loaded, they turned to the opposite of where they were before.

Integra quickly fired three more shots as Alucard fired upon the last enemy on his side.

"That looks to be the last of them."

"I think you're right, Integra."

"Let's search the rest of the mansion."

With their guns drew, Integra walked towards the end of the hallway and Alucard followed covering her from behind. Her feet became stain with the blood of her dead enemies that littered the hall.

"I count about twenty-five, Integra."

"There was at least that many on the other side of the hallway as well."

Integra turned the corner.

"Who the hell would…"

Integra stopped in her tracks. Alucard turned around to see what was happening. A little girl stood there with a pistol in her shaking hands.

"Child, put the gun down."

Integra stood her ground and pointed her gun at the child knew all too well what a child is capable of.

"God is on my side. Heavenly Father with the angels and seraphim above are with me. He asked of me to purge the world clean of the heathens and heretics. I will answer my Lord with the blood of you and your demonic pets. God and his great army will guide my bullets to hit your black hearts. Protestant sow of England, my God commands you death and I shall deliver!"

"I don't want to hurt you, child. You're playing a game that is beyond your understanding."

Integra could see that the child was struggling to pull the trigger of her gun. The child broke out in a heavy sweat and her shakes became more violent. Alucard stepped forward and looked into the girl's eyes.

"Child, God wants you to put the gun down. God does not want you to fight a battle that isn't yours. He has better plans for you."

Alucard's calming words echoed in the child's mind as her arms became heavy.

"God… Has…"

"That's right, child. Put the gun down…"

The child was fully under Alucard's spell as she began to lower her gun. Integra breathed a sigh of relief as she lowered hers. Then a shot rang out through the hall and hit the girl through the back and exits her chest. Her blood splattered all over Alucard and Integra's faces as the child's body fell to the floor.

"What a weak child, letting herself be control by a demon from the abyss of hell!"

A teen boy stood a few yards away from them. He pointed his gun at Integra but Alucard fired first hitting the boy in the chest, piercing his heart. The lifeless body fell to the floor with a hard thump.

Alucard lowered his gun not believing what he had done. He walked to the boy's body. The boy's raven hair was dirty and unkempt. His clothes were worn and torn. The boy reminded Alucard of himself at the age. It reminded him a young life filled with nothing but death and violence that left their marks on his soul.

"Who the hell would use children for battle?"

Integra questioned with a sound of tears in her voice.

"I may have the answer."

Seras came up behind them with the leader of the pack in a choke hold.

"Heinkel Wolfe of Iscariot!"

Integra walked to Heinkel until her face was inches away from hers.

"I have a few questions for you. Take her to the dungeon area!"

"You won't break me."

"We shall see."

Integra's voice was filled with rage and fury that it cracked from the pressure of the emotions. Seras walked away with the prisoner. Integra turned back to the dead children. She knelt down next to the girl's body. She stared at the child with horror. The girl's fair blonde hair and blood blended together on the carpet floor. Her empty pale blue eyes haunted Integra as the sight that reminded her of a fear of death that she faced everything she was in battle.

"There was nothing we could have done to change this outcome."

Alucard stood behind her but his words brought little comfort to Integra. She stood up and shook her head. Alucard reached for her but she just walked away. Alucard looked down at the girl. He bended down and closed her eyes. Alucard saw what Integra saw in that child and it shook him to his core. He turned around and walked away from the mess of the battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Exodus

dark_seraphim410

Chapter Two

"The Vatican dare attempt to assassinate me in my home! In my country! The Iscariot group has become nothing more than hoodlum enforce for a religious mafia!"

Integra paced back and forth as Heinkel stood strong in the middle of a cold stoned room. Alucard and Seras stood at the doorway of the room staying out of Integra's path. Integra stopped in front of Heinkel. Her anger burned furiously shining forth from her eye as she stared at Heinkel.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Neither the Vatican, nor Iscariot had anything to do with this. It was all my doing."

"I would believe you if you were acting alone but you had a small army with you to eliminate us… An army which included children!"

"Those children fought with honor. They fought in memory of Father Anderson, Yumie Takagi, and all the fallen brethren that you and your devil dogs killed all those years ago! Their blood is on your hands!"

Heinkel out of her intense rage and anger spat in Integra's eye. Integra was shock as she brought her hand to wipe her eye. Alucard was appalled but before he could react, Integra had her hand around Heinkel's neck. Heinkel reached up and scratched at Integra's hands but with all her might she couldn't loosen the grip.

"If that's the case, I will have your blood on my hands next."

"What are you going to do, Protestant? Have your beloved vampires rip me to shreds?"

Integra pulled Heinkel closer to her using the hand that was around her neck. Heinkel could feel Integra breath heavily against her cheek.

"No! They could have the scraps when I'm through!"

Alucard smiled with delight as Integra's anger reached it boiling point. Integra's grip around Heinkel's neck tightened. Heinkel struggled to breathe as the room started to spin to her eyes. Integra felt herself lose control of her anger as she made a fist. She punched Heinkel's abdomen and she fell to her knees. Integra stood over her as her breathing was fast, deep, and furious. Alucard could see the rage and fury in her eye but still there was pain and sorrow as well.

"How could you be high and mighty about yourself meanwhile you have children fighting your battles? I grow tired of members of Iscariot using any means to justify their ends! How could you hold yourselves in such high regards with such low standards?"

Heinkel held herself up, trying to get up. Integra bended down and gripped Heinkel's arm and brought her up to her feet.

"You should talk. Aren't you the one who masters monsters? I am the one who grows tired of watching you heretics still living while The Vatican does nothing! So I decided to do something and for my actions I will become a martyr and you all will become dust…"

Heinkel reached into her pocket and pulled out a metal ring. She held the ring to Integra's face. Integra's eye widened and she stood there frozen as she realized what was happened. Alucard ran forward and reached for Integra.

"Integra!"

Alucard grabbed Integra's arm and pulled her to him. He ran out of the room and Seras was not far behind as ball of fire and smoke followed. They fell to the floor and Alucard used his body to shield Integra from the flames.

The explosion was over when Alucard sat up but Integra didn't move. She just laid there stunned from the events that just unfolded. He turned her on her back but she just stared into space. Alucard sat Integra up leaning her against the wall.

"Integra… Are you all right? Integra?!"

Integra could see Alucard's mouth moving but all she could hear was ringing from the explosion. She brought a hand to his face and nodded her head to reassure him. Alucard gently grabbed her hand, brought to his lips, and kissed it. He got up from her and turned towards Seras who was on the floor putting out a small fire at her boots. She got to her knees when Alucard grabbed the collar of her shirt. He pulled her up from the floor and to his face as her feet couldn't touch the floor.

"You idiot! What kind of police woman were you?! You didn't search Henikel for weapons. She had a grenade! Your incompetence could have killed Integra!"

Seras could see the rage in Alucard's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Master… I have no excuse… I'm sorry… Please put me down. You're scaring me…"

"Alucard, put her down."

Integra's shaky voice echoed through the hallway. Alucard let go of Seras and she dropped to the floor. She got up to her feet and looked to the burning room. Alucard walked to Integra and knelt in front of her. He looked down at her shoulder and saw that the bullet wound was bleeding.

"Seras, get a fire extinguisher."

"Integra, you're bleeding. Seras, a first aid kit."

Seras ran fast as she could and came back with the items. She handed the first aid kit to Alucard and then walked to the burning room. She started to work on putting out the fire as Alucard ripped Integra's sleeve off and started to dress her wound. Integra looked away from Alucard as thoughts of sorrow filled her mind.

"Child soldiers! I could see myself in that child. I could have easily been that child, lying dead in some battlefield surrounded by my fellow dead and the undead breathing down my neck."

Alucard looked up at Integra who had a tear rolling down her cheek. He brought his hand to the tear and wiped it away.

"War is a master and I, his mistress. Born a Hellsing, I was betrothed to him long before birth. But now I am an old maid, scarred and wrinkled. He asks more of me but I cannot answer him. The years of his continuous blows from his mighty fists show on my face. My eye, lost in battle, is a testimony to that.

I once would have laughed at the prospect of another war. But now I have seen the error of my ways. I commanded monsters to kill humans, so therefore I am a monster in spirit. I have laughed in the face of death and claimed to fight for God but I was the one who was having the thrill of war. My hands, my sword, and my gun have enjoyed the feeling of death against them as I slaughtered ghouls and destroyed my enemies.

But no longer can I be the warrior maiden I once was. My armor weighs me down and breaks my back. Now I final see that my body is human and its limit has been reached. And all the while I have missed everything a human enjoys. Not a kiss, courtship, love, or children. My master has left me with nothing to show for my service. So what shall I do? War is all I know. Do I close my eye and wait for oblivion? No, I can't see how God could really accept me into his kingdom after all I have done. I will instead follow, for once in my life, what my heart commands. You want to hear my desires, Alucard?"

Integra turned to Alucard and reached her hand to his face. Her index finger traced his cheek bringing a smile to his face. She cuffed his face. Alucard nodded yes to her question as he dropped the gauze dressing to the floor. He brought a hand to hers and held it.

"I hear my family screaming at the top of their lungs telling me not to say the words that are in my heart but I can't listen to them any longer. The men in my family had their fun and now it is my turn. No Life King, make me your queen."

Alucard's eyes lit up as his smile extended to a devilish grin with her words echoed in his mind.

"I have longed to hear those words leave your beautiful lips."

"And now you have heard them."

Integra brought her fingers to the back of Alucard's neck and pulled him to her. Their lips locked together in a passionate kiss. Seras finished putting out the fire in the room and walked to them.

"I don't want to be a cloud on a sunny day but…"

"But what, police girl?"

Alucard's head turned suddenly to Seras and his eyes held frustration towards her. He got up and helped Integra to her feet. Integra walked to Seras and Alucard stood behind her.

"Let her speak, Alucard. Go on, Seras."

"With all due respect, Integra, you becoming a vampire does go against everything that you represent. We don't know what the Vatican knows. They will want your head and her Majesty's protection will be gone."

"Then let them come for us. We will…"

"No, Alucard. She might have a point. Besides, The Vatican scum would be too easy for us once we are true equals but for now I would like a clean getaway with you."

"So… What do you want us to do, Countess?"

Silence fell upon them as Integra looked to the floor and tried her hardest for an answer. Then a devilish laugh broke the silence.

"Integra… You want your escape? Then leave it to me."

The women turned to Alucard and were shock at what they saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Exodus

dark_seraphim410

Chapter Three

Time seemed to slow as pictures were taken of the aftermath of battle at the Hellsing mansion. Seras was explaining what had happened to officials of Her Majesty's royal court. She walked them through the mansion and to the master bedroom.

"I failed her. If Master were here, he would have not failed her but I…"

Integra lay on the floor with a bullet wound to the forehead with others to her upper arms and chest. Her eye was empty and her arms were spread on the floor. Her blood stained her fair blond hair and her pajama top. Seras broke down as pictures were taken of the scene. Integra's body was placed in a body bag and transported out of the mansion. The body was moved to a morgue in the middle of London and placed on a table in a room filled with other bodies.

The door was closed and room became dark. Integra's body disappeared from the table. A lone wolf suddenly appeared in the halls of the morgue and walked towards the front doors.

"Hey! Get out of here, you filthy animal!"

A male worker ran out of his office towards the wolf. It smiled to at the worker and he was taken aback. The wolf pushed the front doors opened. The worker ran to the door and closed it.

"Sir, we have a problem!"

A female worker ran from the end of the hall to the male worker.

"What is it?"

"It seems that the newbie lost Sir Hellsing's body."

"Shit! We have to find that body or the Queen will have our asses!"

The wolf ran down the streets of London as fog stood in his wake. He ran out of the city and into a wooden area. A glowing white full moon created a sharp contrast against the dark sapphire sky as the wolf came upon a hill. It opened its mouth as it arched its back and howled at the moon.

There was a small cabin at the bottom of the hill filled with the glow of many candles. Integra brought herself out of the bath tub where she was cleared of the blood and dirt of the earlier battle. She dried herself off and walked to the bedroom where she had a long silk dark indigo blue negligee lay out on the bed. It wasn't her normal attire but she knew what the night would bring and she was to dress for the occasion. She slipped into the negligee. She walked to a mirror, took a look at herself, and was a bit disappointed at what she saw.

"Why didn't I agree to do this when I was younger?"

"True beauty is like a fine wine…"

Integra turned around and Alucard stood behind her.

"It gets better with age. Hello, my Countess."

"Hello, my Count."

"The glow of the moon and candles enhance your beauty even further. Be still my heart for I am in the present of true beauty and she had chosen me."

Integra smiled gently at him as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Alucard took a step forward to her. He brought his hand to her face and traced her cheek with his fingertips. With each touch, Integra's body trembled with anxious.

"Integra, are you afraid?"

"No…"

Integra answered back with a weak tone.

"I have never been afraid of you."

Alucard wrapped his right arm around her and she rested her hands against his chest.

"I could hear your heart racing. Your breathing has become heavy. Integra, is this exciting you? Does prospect of become a true Nosferatu thrill you, Integra? Do you…"

Integra brought her index finger to his lips to seal them. Alucard formed a smile under her finger and pulled her to him. Integra wrapped her arms around Alucard's neck as their lips met. Like the small sparkle that lights a raging fire, the soft kiss became passionate and strong. Integra felt herself melt into his arms. She tugged at his coat and Alucard pulled at the straps of her negligee.

The straps slipped down her shoulders and rested against her arms. He pulled his lips away from hers and he watched as she let the negligee slip down revealing to him her naked body. Alucard couldn't help but to let his jaw drop and he gazed upon the beauty that was Integra.

Although humans considered fifty to be old, her body told a different story. Integra's well proportioned breasts reacted to the cool air of the cabin as her nipples hardened. Her belly was toned and nicely curved. Her chest moved at a rapid pace to match her breathing. Although the scars of past battle littered her body they somehow enhanced her beauty.

Alucard continued to stare at Integra and she smiled with delight. She brought her hands to open his coat and pulled it off of him. He ripped his tie away from his neck as Integra opened the buttons of his shirt. He let the shirt fell to the floor and pulled her closer to him. He brought his lips to hers as she reached for his belt and pants. Integra undid them and Alucard let them fall to the floor.

Integra was taken aback as Alucard was exposed to her. His lean body was toned and pale. The candle light seemed to dance against his skin enhancing Integra's view of the depth his tight muscles and it excited her. His hardened member pointed towards her and Integra blushed at the sight.

Alucard brought himself back to her lips and passionately embraced them. His arms wrapped around her and his hands ran down her back. His fingers ran through her long fair hair and he rested his other hand on her lower back. He led her to the foot of the bed. He pulled his lips away from hers and traveled down her neck leaving feathered kisses along with the way. Integra shook as she waited for his fangs to make their way through her skin. He paused and rested his lips against the pulse of her neck. He could smell the sweet scent of her blood that ran through her veins.

"I'm sorry."

"For what, Alucard?'

"For the pain I'm going to cause you this night."

As the words finished leaving his lips, Alucard opened his mouth wide revealing his fangs. He held the back of her head tight and she gripped his arm as the fangs torn into her flesh. Integra's sweet life force flowed into his mouth and onto his tongue. He enjoyed each drop as his excitement got the better of him. He sunk his fangs further into her and Integra screamed in pain. He ignored her cries as his hold of her tightened and he continued to drink roughly from her.

Alucard felt Integra's life slipped out of her body as her grip loosened from his arm. He lowered her to the bed and forced himself to pull away from her neck. He stared down to her as she lay there lifeless and still. He waited for her as drops of her blood fell from his lips and landed between her breasts. He brought his fingers to her forehead and gently moved a strand of hair away.

Integra slowly opened her eye and saw Alucard with prefect vision. He smiled at her and cuffed her face with his hands. She weakly smiled back and suddenly sat up quick. Alucard was taken by surprise as she rushed towards him and grabbed the back of his neck and his shoulder. She furiously pulled him to her and opened her mouth to reveal her newly formed fangs. She moved her hand to his hair and gripped it roughly. She tilted his head to the left exposing the right side of his neck. Integra bit down tearing through his flesh. She took in his essence as his blood ran down to the back of her throat. Alucard laughed and grin at the pain that Integra caused him. He brought his hand to her hair and rested it against her.

"Yes, Integra, become my equal."

Integra finished her meal of him and licked his neck dry of the remaining blood. She pulled away from him and smiled.

"Excellent!"

Suddenly Integra disappeared from Alucard's sight. Shock, Alucard got up quickly from the bed.

"Integra?"

He looked around the room but didn't see her.

"Behind you."

Alucard turned around and Integra stood there with her arms crossed laughing at him. She pushed him onto the bed with force and he landed on his back. Integra brought herself up top of him and rested against his stomach.

"You're not the only one who could be anywhere and nowhere."

Alucard laughed and enjoyed the fact that Integra was mastering her new abilities quickly. She pulled him to her lips and furiously kissed him. Their blood blended and leaked onto their tongues as the kiss intensified. Integra broke their kiss and looked at him with a smile of desire across her lips.

"Now Alucard, tell me. What do you want from me? I want to hear your desires. Tell me…"

Alucard moved toward her lips but Integra pulled away. Alucard chuckled and brought his hand to her cheek and cuffed it.

"One of my greatest desires has already been fulfilled. I have made you my bride and you are my equal. Now I wish to be inside of you. Tonight I desire to reach heights of ecstasy with you never felt before. Please Integra, let me in."

Integra laughed devilishly. She lowered herself down onto his waiting member. Integra felt Alucard enter her and pain ensued. Alucard wrapped his arms around as she cried out. She rested her forehead against his shoulder as her lips were aquiver from the pain. Alucard kissed her cheek and pushed her hair away from her face. She tilted her up and looked at him. She smiled as the pain subsided and she moved against him.

Integra looked deep into his eyes as the remaining pain became pleasure. Alucard's hands traveled down and gripped her buttocks to help control her movements. She tilted her head and arched her back bringing her breasts to Alucard's face. He brought his lips to her left nipple and wrapped them around it. He sucked and licked her harden nipple bringing Integra to moan aloud. She ran her fingers through his hair as she moved fast and hard against him.

Alucard held Integra tightly to him as he picked her up. He walked her to the wall and leaded against it. He thrust into her as Integra gripped his neck. Integra wrapped her legs around his abdomen and matched his rhyme. As they both moved with each other, Integra brought her lips to his and their bodies were completely locked together.

As their kiss intensified, Alucard turned around and brought her back to the bed where he laid her down. The smell of blood from your lost virginity drove him wild as he pulled out of her. Alucard lowered himself between her legs. He brought his vampiric tongue to her clitoris and slowly traced circles around it. Integra tilted her head and gripped the bed as he continued to taste her juices. Her taste sent him to new heights of delight as he wrapped his lips around her clitoris and sucked. Integra ran her fingers through his hair as he continued his exploration of her. She moaned his name as each stroke of his tongue sent waves of ecstasy over her body.

"You're driving me wild… Alucard… Take me… Now!"

Alucard lifted his head to look at her. Integra used her index finger to motion for him. He smiled and pulled away from her. Alucard climbed on top of her. He enjoyed her tightness of her as he entered her. Integra wrapped her legs around him sending him deeper inside her. Integra pulled him to her and trapped him a passionate kiss. Integra ran her nails against his back drawing blood. The action sent shivers down Alucard's back making him moan her name.

Alucard thrust into her willing body and maintained a steady pace allowing ecstasy to take over their bodies. Alucard brought his lips to her hardened and tender right nipple and sucked. He moved his left hand to her clitoris and ribbed his thumb against it. The action sent Integra into a free fall of intense waves of bliss that tingle her body. Alucard grinned as she tightened around his member. They felt themselves lose control as waves of pure bliss traveled through their bodies. Alucard tilted his head back violently as he overflowed within her. Integra's body shook uncontrollably under his body.

Alucard rested his head on her breasts and Integra kissed his forehead. She ran her hand against his hair. He looked up at her and smiled. She pulled him to her lips as they continued their night of endless peek of passion.

As dawn broke and the sun rose over the hills with the candles nearly melted away, Integra collapsed onto Alucard's chest. They rested there as they enjoyed the feel of their naked bodies against each other. Alucard kissed Integra's forehead.

"I've never feel this drain outside of a battle."

Integra laughed at Alucard's remark. Alucard reached down for his coat on the floor and covered her with it. He then reached for his pocket and pulled out a metal cigar box and lighter. He pulled out two cigars and lit them. He handed one to Integra.

"Thank you."

Integra took it and they enjoyed their smokes. Alucard placed the metal box and lighter on a nearby nightstand. He wrapped his right arm around her and his left hung off the bed. Integra pulled the cigar out of her mouth and let her right arm hung with Alucard's. She rested her head against his chest.

"So, Alucard… What happens now?"

"Anything you desire, my Queen."

The End


End file.
